cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit and is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a pronounced New York accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase "Eh... What's up, doc?" (usually said while chewing a carrot). Bugs has appeared in more films than any other cartoon character and is the ninth most portrayed film personality in the world. He is a cunning, charismatic, and smart rabbit. These personality traits are what gives him an advantage over his enemies, rivals and opponents. Bugs Bunny is characterized as being clever and capable of outsmarting anyone who antagonizes him, including Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Beaky Buzzard, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tasmanian Devil, Cecil Turtle,Witch Hazel, Rocky and Mugsy, Wile E. Coyote, Pete Puma, The Gremlin, Gossamer, and a host of others. Bugs almost always wins these conflicts, a plot pattern which recurs in Looney Tunes films directed by Chuck Jones. Concerned that viewers would lose sympathy for an aggressive protagonist who always won, Jones arranged for Bugs to be bullied, cheated, or threatened by the antagonists while minding his own business, justifying his subsequent antics as retaliation or self-defense. He's also been known to break the fourth wall by "communicating" with the audience, either by explaining the situation (e.g. "Be with you in a minute, folks!"), describing someone to the audience (e.g. "Feisty, ain't they?"), clueing in on the story (e.g. "That happens to him all during the picture, folks."), explaining that one of his antagonists' actions have pushed him to the breaking point ("Of course you know, this means war."), etc. Bugs will usually try to placate the antagonist and avoid conflict, but when an antagonist pushes him too far, Bugs may address the audience and invoke his catchphrase "Of course you realize this means war!" before he retaliates, and the retaliation will be devastating. Other directors, such as Friz Freleng, characterized Bugs as altruistic. When Bugs meets other successful characters, his overconfidence becomes a disadvantage. Most of Bugs' antagonists are extremely dim-witted, and Bugs is easily able to outwit and torment them, though on occasion they will manage to get the best of Bugs. Daffy Duck, who is arguably more intelligent but less clever, is unaffected by Bugs' usual schemes, which usually results in the two trying to outsmart the other with Bugs always triumphing in the end. However, there are only three antagonists that successfully defeated Bugs in the end of the cartoon. Bugs Bunny has some similarities to figures from mythology and folklore, such as Br'er Rabbit, Nanabozho, or Anansi, and might be seen as a modern trickster (for example, he repeatedly uses cross-dressing mischievously). Unlike most cartoon characters, however, Bugs Bunny is rarely defeated in his own games of trickery. Bugs Bunny is also a master of disguise: he can wear any disguise that he wants to confuse his enemies. This ability of disguise makes Bugs famous because we can recognize him while at the same time realizing that his enemies are stumped. Bugs has a certain preference for the female disguise: Taz, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam were fooled by this sexy bunny (woman). For all the gullible victims of all these disguises, however, for some reason, Daffy Duck and Cecil Turtle are among those who are never fooled. Copyright: *http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_Bunny *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugs_Bunny http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_Bunny Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros Category:Mel Blanc Category:Chuck Jones Category:Rabbit Category:Wise Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Protaginst Category:Popular Category:Mind Games Category:Unstoppable Category:Crafty Category:Ensouling character Category:Animal Category:Awarded Category:Crazy Category:Way With Words Category:Rodent Category:Looney Category:Clever Category:Wakky Category:Accesive Category:Hero Category:Acksent Category:Cartoon Hall Of Fame Wiki Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass